Movie Night
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: Ethan puts on a movie night, and invites the team over to his place for a horror movie. Constructive criticism is welcome, and reviews are appreciated. Rated T for bad words in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, it's been a LONG time since I have wrote something, so my writing skills may be a little (emphasizing a little) bit bad. So yeah, constructive criticism is welcome but PLEASE don't be rude.

Story: Movie Night

Chapter rating:K

Story rating:T (Later on there might be bad words)

Author: Lindsaylove15

Summary: Ethan puts on a movie night and invites the "team" to his place for a horror movie.

Disclaimer: I don not own Body of proof or else Megan and Peter would be married! (he,he,he) :D

* * *

"Doctor Hunt!" Ethan yelled trying to get her attention. She swiftly turned around and looked at Ethan with question. Panting, and trying to stop running he stopped, and being Ethan , he slipped and fell down.

"Oh my god! Ethan are you alright?" Megan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ethan said, and scrambled up, then fixed his glasses.

"Okay, so are you coming?" Ethan asked very excited.

Megan looked at Ethan confused and unaware of what he was talking about.

"To what?" Megan asked.

"To my place for the movie, the whole team's coming," Ethan said.

"I thought we talked about this?" Ethan asked.

"It's on Friday right after work." Ethan explained.

"Well I'm kinda-" but before Megan could finish her sentence Ethan jumped in and pleaded.

"Please! Please! Please!" Ethan begged making a prayer motion with his hands.

"The team really wants you to come, especially Kate and Peter!" Ethan said.

"Why would they want me to come?" Megan asked.

"Cause we're watching a horror movie, they want to see you flip out." Ethan said.

Megan knitted her eyebrows together in question.

"Not, that you would," Ethan added.

"Okay, I'll come, but only to kill them." Megan said with her voice full of revenge.

"Okay..." Ethan said.

"So you're coming right?" Ethan said.

"I guess so," Megan said.

"But what movie are we watching?" Megan asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise!" Ethan said.

"Great..." Megan said in doubt.

* * *

Okay, I think Body of proof, is a fairly SMALL fanfiction and would like to make it a lot BIGGER. So this is what I'm suggesting, all anonymous/guest readers, should get an account (not forcing you to) and review more. To make authors want to write, and try to write a story sometimes, ( Does not have to be good). And I think every month we ALL the authors should post one story/chapter, ( again not forcing you to) on top of what the authors want to write, it can be as small as 100 words, ( I don't care) but I just want to expand Body of proof fanfiction.

And I'm not forcing you guys to do this at all, but I would be very glad it you guys would do this.

* * *

I also need more ideas for the the scariest horror movies for Ethan's movie night, so leave a comment or review in my review boxes suggesting a REALLY scary movie.

:)

-Lindsay


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Guys here's the next chapter of "Movie Night" sorry for the mistakes! I don't watch horror movies so it's kinda hard to write a story about people watching them. :)

Disclaimer: I never owned Body of proof I never will, sadly :(

* * *

The air was warm, moist with humidity, traffic bustling like Saturday morning shopping, and Sam and Bud were in a very happy mood driving to Ethan's apartment to watch a movie.

"Hey Bud," Sam asked trying to get the driver's attention.

"Yeah?" Bud said taking a quick glance at his partner while trying to focus on the road.

"What movie do you think Ethan's choosing?" Sam asked.

"Who knows, hey do you think Megan will be scared? Because I talked Peter and Kate they both thought Megan would scream." Bud joked.

" Hell no!" Sam almost screamed.

"That's Megan Hunt right there you think she would scream?" Sam asked.

"It would be funny." Bud said and took another glance at his partner's face.

"It sure would." Sam laughed.

And with that the two partners headed towards Ethan's apartment.

When Sam and Bud arrived, Ethan and the whole team, were busy in his kitchen making popcorn, arguing over the little things.

"Megan I got the popcorn!" Kate said and turned looking for Megan.

"Oh popcorn!" Megan said delightfully and her eyes lit up like a little kid getting what they asked for on Christmas.

"Oh they're here!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly like a little kid.

"Here is where you guys sit." Ethan said.

"First comes Sam, Bud, Kate, Megan, Peter, Curtis, then me!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone was huddled under blankets, even though it in the middle of summer, Ethan's apartment air conditioning was freezing.

"Okay, we're watching Scream!" Ethan said excitedly.

"Called it!" Megan said.

"What? Have you seen it before?" Kate asked Megan.

"No, Lacey wanted to see it but the trailer was too violent." Megan replied.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Sam hushed.

Creepy music started playing and the title Scream was revealed along with the Grim Reaper. All of them sat in silence in fear of what might happen next.

* * *

Next Chapter: scared screaming, and teasing. :)

Please R&R! :)

-Lindsaylove15


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I have NEVER seen a horror movie and I just did some research on Scream so bare with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Body of proof never will... :(

* * *

Into about 30 minutes of Scream Megan got really into the movie, staring intently at the screen and murmuring words under her breath. The team could notice and made a note to tease her later on for it. Fortunately for Kate Megan couldn't notice her sneaking up on her cause Megan was too into the movie to regard her.

" Boo!" Kate yelled behind Megan and poked her in the sides.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Megan screamed and jumped right up throwing popcorn everywhere.

Everyone laughed hysterically at Megan and the teasing began.

"Wow! Megan, I never knew that you could scream that way, that alone scream at all! High and girlish!" Bud teased.

Megan just simply sat down and said,

"You will pay, Kate," Megan said and threw a glare that could burn right through anybody; Megan Hunt's legendary glare that could scare anybody.

"I feel for you Kate, enjoy your life while you have it," Sam said.

Kate smirked then sat right back down.

"I know," Kate said and plopped right down right in between Bud and Megan.

As the movie progressed the tension builded and people would scream and other people would smirk. And of course someone would pull a prank.

Ethan dressed up as the grim reaper, came walking in, and scared everyone. And Megan screamed for the second time in a row.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone screamed at the exact same time.

Ethan chuckled and removed his mask.

"This night has brought a lot of surprises, and it's not even beginning," Ethan said with that fake creepy look on his face.

* * *

Please R&R! :)

-Lindsay


End file.
